


I Know.

by wishfulfanficing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulfanficing/pseuds/wishfulfanficing
Summary: Han and Leia bring old feelings to a new situation.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	I Know.

Han smoothed Leia’s hair back from her forehead. “Leia… Leia…” 

Leia opened one eye and squinted at Han. “Yes?”

He smiled at her. “Land ho, sweetheart.” 

“What’d you call me?” She smirked and threw a pillow at him. 

“I said what I said, your worship.” He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, leaning in and inhaling his scent with a sigh. “C’mon, beautiful,” Han said as he finally pulled away. “Chewie and Luke are waiting.” 

Leia nodded and playfully kissed his nose. “What do they want?”

“This is the last place we can trace Kylo…”

Leia winced. “Don’t. Just don’t.” She looked up at him as she pulled her robe on and headed for the door. “I’m glad we made it but I don’t wanna be here. Let’s just get the info and get out.” She headed for the door. 

“Leia… hey… Leia.” Han followed her, reaching for her as she stopped at the door. She braced herself for a biting comment, but it didn’t come. “C’mere, sweetheart.” 

She bit her bottom lip and walked toward him. “M’sorry… I really don’t like if when people call him that.”

“People or me?” Han’s question was honest as he smiled sadly. 

“General Solo… aren’t you a people?”

He laughed and took her hands, kissing the backs of each one. “You ready?” 

“No.” She smiled and squeezed his hands in hers. “Let’s go.”

They walked through the circuitry bay and into the holding room, where Chewbacca and Luke were waiting for them. “Han… Leia…” 

Luke looked the youngest of the three of them, but Han noticed more grey in his beard and a few more wrinkles around his eyes. “Ok, kid. Show us what you got.” 

Luke smirked at his brother in law and activated the holomap. “When Ben left, R2 tracked him to one of the moons of this planet… That was a few years ago but it’s the last reliable read we have on him.”

Leia nodded. “Alright.” 

Han squeezed Leia’s hand. “What do you think?”

She sighed, trying to feel her son through the Force. Any direct communication was impossible – he had cut himself off from her long ago – but she was still able to sense traces of the creature that had been her son. “He hasn’t been here in a long time. But it’s possible he left something here. I’m not sure…”

Han pressed a kiss to Leia’s temple. “Alright. So it’s good that we’re here then… it’s worth us coming.”

Luke nodded. “Definitely.” 

“Alright… Anything to add, Chewie?” The Wookie shook his head, and Leia could see the sadness in his eyes. “Let’s go get ready. Maybe we can head out in an hour or so?” The others nodded, and Leia stood up to return to her and Han’s quarters. 

“Leia…” Han said her name gently but firmly. 

She turned around and smiled at him. “I know.”

Han and Luke watched the doors close behind her. “How is she?” Luke asked. 

“You mean you can’t tell?”

Luke shook his head. “She’s… hard to read. Moreso lately. She’s cut herself off from the Force, or at least from me. I don’t know if she blames me or…”

“Hey.” Han cut off his friend and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “She doesn’t. Trust me, she doesn’t.” 

Luke smiled. “Well. Is she…?”

“She’s alright. It’s hard. There’s a chance we may…” Han swallowed hard and struggled to get out the words that came next. “We may have to separate, or at least pretend to. The Resistance has intelligence that Kylo’s looking for us, and if he finds us together it’s all over.”

“Wow.” 

Han shook his head. “I’m doing everything I can to make sure it doesn’t come to that. Even following an old map to some godforsaken star system chasing after ghosts.” He sighed, then gestured toward the door Leia had left through. “I’m gonna go check on her.”

Leia was waiting for him cross-legged on their bunk holding a steaming mug. She smiled and wordlessly held it out to him.

“Kaff?” he asked? 

“No, tea.” He took the mug from her, his fingers lingering on hers. “It’s easier on your stomach.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. “You ok?” 

“No. You?”

“No.” 

They sat there silently, holding each other’s hands and taking long sips from their mugs. 

Leia finally spoke. “Han…”

He smirked at her and the years melted away. His eyes looked at her the same way they had thirty years ago in Bespin: Scared. In love. Full of exhaustion and hope. “I know.”


End file.
